gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Naked
Naked is the twelfth episode of Glee's fourth season and the seventy-eighth episode overall. It premiered on January 31, 2013. With the Warblers officially disqualified from the show choir competition, the New Directions are back in the run and have to raise money for Regionals. Tina comes up with the idea of "The Men of McKinley" calendar, taking hot photos of the current Glee guys. However, Artie isn't too keen with the idea. Sam is certain with his recent SAT score that he won't graduate from McKinley and decides to take care of his body instead. While back in New York, Rachel is asked to go topless in a student film, leaving Kurt shocked enough to call in two familiar faces for an intervention. The episode was directed by Ian Brennan and written by Ryan Murphy. Plot On a news broadcast, Hunter Clarington emerges from the Lima Municipal Court and is swarmed by the press asking about the allegations of steroid use by the Warblers. Hunter assaults a reporter when he implies he is too old to be in high school. Back in the studio, Rod Remington confirms the Warblers tested positive for illegal substances, and by technicality, the New Directions will advance to Regionals. Finn tells the glee club they need to raise money for their travel budget, and Tina proposes shooting a 'Men of McKinley' calender featuring the boys of the glee club. Brittany welcomes Marley to her Internet show "Fondue for Two," and Marley is put on the spot when Brittany suggests she make her feelings for Jake known to him. Later Brittany and Sam discover they've earned, respectively, the highest and lowest SAT scores at McKinley (Brittany's high score was the result of creating random patterns out of the test answers). She consoles Sam by assuring him his great body will earn him a good future, while she makes ambitious academic plans for herself as "one of the smartest people in America." Rachel lands a leading role in a student film but must commit to appearing in a topless scene - prompting a visage of her old high school self to visit her and questions her morality. She ends, dueting with her former self on Torn. Ultimately, she decides to do the topless scene. When Sam walks the halls in swimming trunks, Blaine suggests he's overcompensating for his SAT flop. Sam conducts a "seminar" in which he offers tips and techniques for posing for the sexy calendar, warming the glee guys up with "bro-ga" - "yoga for bros" - and working out to a mashup of Centerfold/''Hot In Herre. Finn and the girls are impressed by the guys' efforts, but Artie remains doubtful about the shirtless photos. Sue accuses Finn of peddling smut and vows to stop the calendar, but Finn calls her a hypocrite and suggests that he might investigate the long-standing rumor about a McKinley coach who posed nude for a Penthouse centerfold. Sue half-denies it, but then implies it to be true and insists he'll never find proof she did it. Back in New York, Kurt is disgusted by Brody's casual nudity around the apartment, but Brody claims he's just showing his support for Rachel's decision - which Kurt opposes, insisting serious actresses don't do nudity. Brody continues to support her, and Rachel insists she's going through with it, with or without Kurt's support. Hoping to redeem herself after her fainting incident at Sectionals, Marley rehearses a romantic duet - ''Christina Perri's A Thousand Years - with Jake, culminating in a kiss. She comes close to admitting she's in love with him but cowers away from it. Meanwhile, Finn taps Artie to scour through years of vintage porn for the Sue centerfold, to which he eagerly agrees. Artie then expresses his fears about posing shirtless. Finn understands and praises Artie for his bravery in admitting to his body issues. Catching Jake and Ryder in a shirtless pose-off, Tina and Kitty reveal the sexy scenarios envisioned for their calendar. Jake confesses that feelings are getting deeper between him and Marley, and Ryder insists that Jake tell her - getting "naked emotionally" is the key to her heart. Jake responds by singing Let Me Love You (Until You Learn to Love Yourself) to Marley in the choir room. The performance moves her to tears. Rachel returns to the apartment to find Quinn and Santana, who have shown up in New York for an 'intervention' after receiving a call from Kurt. Both of them strongly advise Rachel against filming the topless scene. The glee guys shoot their calendar photos, but Sam starts stressing about maintaining his pumped-up look and runs back to the locker room. Blaine follows him, and he admits to Blaine that he believes he has to hook people in with his physical qualities because it's the only thing that makes him special. Blaine urges him to lighten up on himself because he'll still be loved. Finn confronts Sue with an envelope containing the infamous issue of Penthouse, and she says she's surprised he's succeeded, as she thought she'd purchased every existing copy on eBay. She admits aloud that she did the spread and can't resist taking a look at herself again, but discovers the envelope only holds an issue of Highlights magazine - however, Finn was recording their conversation and tricked her into confessing the truth on tape. Sam is called into Emma's office after Blaine enlists her help to find schools that are receptive to students who didn't perform well on the SATs, as well as researching other options for Sam. She also targeted scholarship opportunities for him - he just needs to write an essay about his experiences and accomplishments. On the set, Rachel cannot bring herself to drop her robe for the topless scene. She asks for the rest of the crew to go topless too; to her surprise, they quickly doff their shirts. Ultimately, she can't go through with it because she's not ready. The director kicks her off the set and assumes the topless role herself. Rachel leaves singing Love Song ''with Quinn and Santana. After the performance, Rachel invites them to dinner. Santana indicates an interest in staying in New York because it is more 'her speed' than Kentucky. Sam is struggling with his personal essay and doubting himself. Blaine presents him with a video in which his friends reveal the many things he's accomplished and what he's brought to their lives. Moved to tears by his friends' words, Sam embraces Blaine, thanking him for his help. Sam approaches Artie one last time to convince him to help fill out the empty calendar pages. Artie's expresses concern of being the only one with his clothes on, but Sam assures him he won't. When the calendar comes out, it is revealed that Sam kept his shirt on for his shots. At the calendar release and signing, Jake offers Marley a signed calendar, having written "I love you" on it. "I love you back," she tells him. Sue tells Finn she is impressed by the calendar's success and she considers him a worthy adversary. Re-energized by the success of the calendar, New Directions celebrates by performing ''This Is the New Year. Songs Background Songs *'Oh Yeah' by Yello - Plays in almost every scene that features someone shirtless. *'Trouty Mouth' from Glee - Sung by Santana Lopez during the video for Sam. Guest Cast Guest Stars *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Alex Newell as Unique Adams *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Nolan Gerard Funk as Hunter Clarington *Leah Pipes as Electra *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington *Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael Co-Stars *Pamela Chan as Dottie Kazatori *Jacob Wysocki as Cameraman Absent Cast Members *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang Trivia *Ryan stated on Twitter that the Men of McKinley calendar storyline had been an idea since Season One. *The rumor of Sue posing for Penthouse and taking horse estrogen was previously mentioned in a voice-over by Will in the extended version of Pilot. It was brought up again in The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester when the superintendent found a copy of the magazine in Sue's Hurt Locker. *This marks the first appearance of Brittany's internet talk show Fondue For Two ''since its only appearance in Season Two episode Rumours. **Starting in this episode, Fondue for Two has become a recurring act in the series. *Several names of websites are shown to have been altered when Rachel looks for Santana's sex tape online. For example, ''imdb.com is changed to icdb.com and tumblr.com is changed to ramblr.com *Finn states that Regionals takes place in Indianapolis. Ryan Murphy, who wrote this episode, was born and raised in Indianapolis, IN. *Yoga for men, or "Broga" as Sam calls it, really exists. link *When the episode aired in Australia, the line where Sam was talking about selling his semen was cut from the episode. *This episode got a 2.1 rating with a total of 5.48 million viewers. Source Errors *In the scene where Rachel, Brody and Kurt are all at the table, Rachel grabs a banana, and while she's telling Kurt about her participation in the topless scene, she eats a piece of it, then the camera pans to Kurt and then back to Rachel, and now the banana is farther away from her, un-open. Deleted Scenes *Rachel and Kurt playing the . *More Blaine and Sam scenes (Blaine talking about his crush). *Quinn revealing she is no longer dating her professor. Quotes Gallery mr july.jpg|Meet Mr July A9w-KKmCcAAkFKV.jpg|Shooting a scene this morning with @jacobartist and you guys will love this one! Tumblr mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o6 500.jpg tumblr_mevghbD0Bp1qbill8.png tumblr_mevghhw4Tm1qbill8.png tumblr_mevx39tnWT1qj5p41o1_500.png A930wzoCIAEE4k2.jpg A935GDKCIAAt19M.jpg|Visitation Rachelsweater.jpg-large.jpg Rachelsocks.jpg A93-Hz7CUAArT9x.jpg 096a51c2447811e294d322000a1f8c09 7.jpg NLD4x12.jpg A98w-w1CMAA3lgc.jpg tumblr_meym2uyAsO1qa1bxgo2_250.png tumblr_meyb76eeX91qdu86bo1_250.png A-H7bLSCQAABX9c.jpg|Merry Christmas. Men of McKinley calendar coming soon... A-bcx1BCEAAj55K.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o1_500.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o7_500.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o3_500.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o4_500.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o6_500.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o8_400.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o9_400.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o5_500.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o2_500.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o10_500.jpg A Thousand Years.jpg Centerfold _ Hot In Herre.jpg Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself).jpg Love Song.jpg This Is The New Year.jpg Torn.jpg rachelnakeds.jpg finaked.jpg emmannaked.jpg blammnaked.jpg Captura de pantalla 2013-01-24 a las 21.07.51.png|Jarley Kiss 023~112.jpg 484684_403305156426964_523277935_n.png 528768_403304596427020_290027127_n (1).jpg 602675_403304966426983_1299716544_n.jpg tumblr_mh6x5tNOSm1qd6xxvo1_500.jpg Yesbaby.png Blam congrats.png Blam congrats and hand bumps.png Blamsavestheday.gif 6Torn.gif 5Torn.gif 4Torn.gif 3Torn.gif 2Torn.gif 1Torn.gif I want you to watch glee tonight.jpg FapezberryNaked.jpg tumblr_mhiaolvAJZ1r4ezfzo3_500.jpg tumblr_mhiaolvAJZ1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mhiaolvAJZ1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg samfqwr.jpg Getting hot in here.jpg Squirrel.png Joe and Brittany.png Brittany doing that expression.png A doctor.png Old Rachel in Torn.png Love Song Rachel.png Love Song Quinn.png Lovesong quinn.gif Movie script.png Taking off that chord.jpg Sadly.jpg Roid Rage.jpg Madness.jpg Kicking the garbage.jpg Hunter's no comment.jpg Hunter bashing an innocent person.jpg Brittany is back for more.png That's quite shocking.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-15h12m17s177.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-15h12m14s153.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-15h12m09s97.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-15h12m06s74.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-15h12m02s23.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-15h11m58s250.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-15h11m47s136.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-17h41m31s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-17h40m32s57.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-17h40m30s37.png -Men of Mckinley Blaine 4.png -Men of Mckinley Blaine 3.png Men of Mckinley Blaine 2.png Men of Mckinley Blaine 1.png Men of Mckinley Jake 5.png Men of Mckinley Jake 4.png Men of Mckinley Jake 3.png Men of Mckinley Jake 1.png Men of Mckinley Jake 2.png Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 11.39.43.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 11.39.59.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 11.40.03.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 11.40.24.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 11.40.28.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 11.40.36.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 11.40.44.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 11.40.59.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 11.41.40.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 11.40.12.png.jpg Mr. April.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h08m27s221.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h08m43s129.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h08m32s19.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h08m18s122.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h08m09s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h08m04s198.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h08m02s197.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-18h40m40s216.png Samcedes moment.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h30m24s82.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h30m21s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h30m17s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h30m12s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h30m05s157.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h37m57s255.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h37m53s220.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h37m48s168.png Men of McKinley Calendar.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-13h43m26s174.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-13h43m23s146.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-13h43m16s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-13h42m56s132.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-13h42m50s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-13h46m09s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-13h46m07s234.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-13h46m01s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-13h45m46s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-13h59m29s84.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-13h59m28s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-13h59m26s49.png Let's talk.png BD9qX5lCMAIu6MN.jpg-large.jpg BCMKjaQCYAAe4RT.jpg-large.jpg BEnbLDxCQAAztlZ.jpg-large.jpg 9Wildebrams.gif RyderArms4.gif tumblr_mhiy9dCI0L1qd1240o1_250.gif tumblr_mhiy9dCI0L1qd1240o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhiy9dCI0L1qd1240o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhiy9dCI0L1qd1240o2_250.gif GleeMemes Brittanywhite8.gif BramN1.gif BramN2.gif BramN3.gif tumblr_mvyls8o1YG1qcn7rko3_250.gif tumblr_mvyls8o1YG1qcn7rko6_250.gif tumblr_mvyls8o1YG1qcn7rko5_250.gif tumblr_mvyls8o1YG1qcn7rko7_250.gif Tumblr mxs23aGxmR1qcyv1eo5 250.gif MOM December.jpg MOM November.jpg MOM October.jpg MOM September.jpg MOM August.jpg MOM July.jpg MOM June.jpg MOM May.jpg MOM April.jpg MOM March.jpg MOM February.jpg MOM Janurary.jpg MOM July.jpg MOM June.jpg MOM May.jpg MOM April.jpg MOM March.jpg MOM February.jpg MOM Janurary.jpg Overcriss Hugging Crew Member.png tumblr_mz4v3pfZtc1rbhhn1o2_250.gif tumblr_mz4v3pfZtc1rbhhn1o1_250.gif tumblr_mz4v3pfZtc1rbhhn1o5_250.gif tumblr_mz4v3pfZtc1rbhhn1o3_250.gif tumblr_mz4v3pfZtc1rbhhn1o6_250.gif tumblr_mz4v3pfZtc1rbhhn1o4_250.gif tumblr_mz4v3pfZtc1rbhhn1o8_250.gif tumblr_mz4v3pfZtc1rbhhn1o7_250.gif tumblr_n2ew3rNL7K1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n2ew3rNL7K1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_n2ew3rNL7K1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n2ew3rNL7K1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_n2ew3rNL7K1ra5gbxo9_250.gif tumblr_n2ew3rNL7K1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n2ew3rNL7K1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_n2ew3rNL7K1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_n2erqrQdf91ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_n2erqrQdf91ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n2erqrQdf91ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n2erqrQdf91ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n2erqrQdf91ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_n2erqrQdf91ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_n2erqrQdf91ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_n2erqrQdf91ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_n2fnxjORD41ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n2fnxjORD41ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_n2fnxjORD41ra5gbxo9_250.gif tumblr_n2fnxjORD41ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_n2fnxjORD41ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n2fnxjORD41ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_n2fnxjORD41ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_n2fnxjORD41ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n2tcliYfje1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n2tcliYfje1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n2tcliYfje1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n2tcliYfje1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_n2tcliYfje1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif Tumblr n2tcliYfje1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr_n2tixsKcJi1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n2tixsKcJi1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_n2tixsKcJi1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_n2tixsKcJi1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n2tixsKcJi1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n2tixsKcJi1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n2tixsKcJi1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_n2tixsKcJi1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif Tumblr n2tmjaq11H1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2tmjaq11H1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2tmjaq11H1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2tmjaq11H1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2tmjaq11H1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n2tmjaq11H1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n2tmjaq11H1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-22h27m16s134.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-22h24m37s72.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-22h24m32s26.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-22h24m30s3.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-22h24m28s239.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-22h23m09s210.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-22h23m06s188.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-22h23m04s173.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-22h23m02s155.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-07-22h23m00s139.jpg tumblr_n8o6lvOwBQ1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n8o6lvOwBQ1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n8o6lvOwBQ1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_n8o6lvOwBQ1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n8o6lvOwBQ1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n8o6lvOwBQ1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif Vlcsnap-2014-09-19-18h30m50s144.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-09-19-18h30m48s119.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-09-19-18h30m46s99.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-09-19-18h30m43s77.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-09-19-18h30m41s55.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-09-19-18h30m39s32.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-09-19-18h30m37s12.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-09-19-18h30m33s220.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-09-19-18h30m28s178.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-09-19-18h30m22s118.jpg Artie TITNY.jpg Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes